This invention relates generally to the field of throwing a ball and more specifically to a machine for training a pitcher.
The instant disclosure relates to devices used to train a pitcher in the proper technique for throwing specialty pitches such as those known to athletes as curve balls, risers, and drop balls. Such a pitch, when executed properly, leaves the pitcher's hand in such fashion that the ball thrown is rotating as rapidly as possible on an axis which is perpendicular to the desired line of flight so that, in accordance with the natural laws governing the passage of rotating spherical bodies through the atmosphere, said ball thrown will travel in an arc. Such a pitch is notably effective at defeating a batter's swing and thus it is extremely valuable and beneficial to learn. However, since learning to throw such pitches is very difficult, a device to facilitate this learning process is coveted. Thus the art revealed in present disclosure is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,495 by Howland teaches a training ball of approximately the same size and weight of a regulation ball with a counterweight connected to the training ball at a fixed distance and position, said counterweight being approximately the same size and weight as the training ball. When the device is properly thrown, it will rotate about a balance point in a plane vertical to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,187 by Kempf discloses a substantially disc shaped throwing device having two flat sides lying in parallel planes and a circular profile with a circular perimeter surface connecting the two flat sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,838 by Groves discloses a baseball having a colored stripe visual display spiraling downward on the cover from the top of the ball to the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,193 by McGinley teaches a ball with markings on the cover indicating the proper finger placement for a variety of pitches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,773 by Outlaw discloses a truncated cone device having a closed end and an open end and also having a gripping member, usually in the shape of a ball, attached to the closed end and a ball inserted into the interior of the truncated cone through the open end.
The curve ball training device disclosed by Howland, consists essentially of two balls joined together. As such, it bears little resemblance to the single ball a pitcher must throw. This severely limits its value as a training device. A pitcher throwing it, will not achieve arm speed or pitch velocity comparable to what one would expect in actual competition. Furthermore, a different release point must be used in practice than in an actual game to hit the same target. Thus the Howland taught device is not suitable for teaching throwing accuracy. Furthermore, the extra weight and size along with the bi-spheroidal configuration of the Howland device make it much more difficult and dangerous to catch and return to the thrower.
In substantial contrast to Howland, the present disclosure teaches art substantially same weight and size as a regulation ball used in actual competition. Thus, it can be thrown in practice with substantially the same velocity and flight path with substantially the same release point a pitcher would use in actual competition, and it may be more easily and safely caught and returned to the user. The instant disclosure is therefore an improvement over Howland.
The ball pitch training device disclosed by Kempf is a disk rather than a ball. Therefore, the surface of the device to be gripped by a thrower is smaller than the gripping surface of a regulation ball used in actual competition. Further, because the Kempf disclosure is by necessity of less volume than a regulation ball, it must be therefore, more dense if it is to match the weight of a regulation ball. Thus, the Kempf device cannot be held in exactly the same manner as a regulation ball nor will it be thrown with substantially the same motion as a regulation ball. It will emphatically not have the same feel as a regulation ball. In substantial contrast, the instant disclosure teaches a device that can be of the same dimensions and overall total density of a regulation ball and is thus an improvement over Kempf.
Groves teaches a conventional ball with a cover having colored markings such that when the ball is thrown with the proper rotation, said colored markings will generate a particular image. The pitcher can see the image generated by his or her throw and by comparison with the ideal image known to be generated by a properly executed throw, determine the required changes in his pitching motion and technique. In this, the Groves teaching is an attempt to deal with the same problem to which the instant disclosure is directed, but the manner in dealing with it is altogether different than that taught by the instant disclosure.
The baseball pitching training device by McGinley discloses only a method of teaching the proper finger positions to be employed in the delivery of a desired pitch type. McGinley makes no allowance for feed-back to tell a pitcher if his or her technique is correct, in substantial contrast to the instant disclosure.
The curve ball training device as taught by Outlaw is a non-spherical device which separates into two components upon execution of a pitch with one component traveling to a target and the other remaining in the hand of the pitcher. The device and its use bear little physical resemblance to the ball a pitcher must actually throw in game play. In substantial contrast, the present disclosure teaches the release of the device which remains integral and intact for the duration of its usage.